Ugly
by TricksterAries
Summary: My reflection is not golden blonde, cerulean blue, and creamy tan. No. It is obsidian black and pale repulsiveness. Even with ‘natural beauty’, I am ugly. AU SasuNaru M! drugs molestationrapeness
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything of the sort…although it would be cool.

Made: Thursday, 24th August 2006.

Author: CrimsonAries

Warnings: Drug usage, a molestation scene. I will put and I hope you can figure out where that is. It ends and the second . Yaoi(boy/boy action!) Umm…maybe death, I haven't decided.

** U ** gly

** C ** h a p t e r **I**

_ 'Just a little more pressure…more…' _

I cringe, crimson liquid drips from my wrists into the sink. Looking in the mirror, a pang of realization hits me; I'm lower than him. He would never let something like this get him down, but I am not him.

My reflection is not golden-blonde, cerulean-blue, and creamy tan. No. It is obsidian black and pale repulsiveness. Even with 'natural beauty', I am ugly.

At age six and a half I was molested by an evil person, then at age seven I would molest my neighbor because I was tricked into being molested was a game. I've been scarred, I've scarred; we are, and now forever, scarred. I have scars, mentally and physically.

My body is filled with scars on my legs from when I fell down. My right hand is scared from when I fell down on my bike when I was eleven, and finally, I have my self-induced scar on my wrist. I mark off things that I do wrong with pen while I am at school and I go home and apply pressure for that many seconds with my nail. Sometimes I use a razorblade, but I believe that my nails provide more courage. It is true that it is difficult to inflict a great deal of pain on you by yourself, rather, when using a razorblade you can just apply pressure and bam! You have yourself a lighter chest but a scar.

The cut on my wrist is in plain view, but nobody says anything. I wonder if they notice it at all.

'I have a body of a god.' Yeah, right. If you were to strip me down inside and out, you would see my body is not that of a god. My body is cursed and will never be the same.

I will never be the same.

More blood trickles into the sink, the crimson-brown blood. I am content and douse my wrist in peroxide. It stings, but the pain feels good. I feel better so I bandage up my wrist and head into my room. With nothing but my boxers on, I lie down and begin to think.

I glare at the ceiling, I feel terrible. Today I had left my chemistry lab in my room; the ** only ** thing that I had left in my room. I most likely am going to fail, all because my teacher is evil. He is the evil one, the person who molested me. I am not to tell a soul because if I did, then he would kill somebody very important and I would see ** him ** sad. He calls me after class and kisses me, touches me, does those awful things to me that I would rather not speak of. He says I'm ugly, I believe him because I know I am. I'm pretty sure I've got an STD, more-so oral herpes. I've only had one major breakout, which was three days after he kissed me for the hundredth time. He must have been kissing somebody else that week. I'm too afraid to get checked. Oh well, I've kept it under control, and to top it off, it isn't like I am going to find another love, so what does it matter?

--- 

I spread my legs wide, I feel uncomfortable but I cope.

"Hold still" the evil man says.

I'm so innocent at the time, but it is all short lived.

A hand runs across my 'privates' and I shudder, "Isn't this wrong?" I gasp out as his hand sends fuzzy feelings through me. He just smiles and says, "Only if you tell."

I smile and ask, "What are you doing?"

"We're playing a game." He answers. His hands rub over my small penis and my breathing hitches. He then asks me to grit my teeth and then he puts a finger inside me. I cry out in pain. Two fingers, three. I'm crying by this point and he whispers in my ear, that everything is alright. He kisses me softly and while he does that, with the hand that isn't moving inside of me, wipes the tears away. I moan and he pulls his mouth away from mine, saliva drooling out of my mouth. I blush and then moan again, tears forming once more.

I remember running home that day happily with his last words running through my head, 'It's a secret. If you tell somebody, then you will be in big trouble.' My mom asked why I was happy and told her it was a secret, my dad raised an eyebrow, and my older…brother- he smiled a little. Later that night he had questioned me and asked if the 'snake man' did anything bad to me. I repeated his words 'it's a secret' and Itachi had frowned. I ask what's wrong and he says nothing while smiling. It's fake but I buy it.

--- 

"Nothing…" I say quietly under my breath as my eyes look up at the colorless ceiling. I do a half-laugh and say to myself, "Yeah right, 'nothing'. You crashed the car on purpose."

It was true, Itachi had been out driving around with my parents when I was around seven and a half and crashed the car. Nothing was found of him but his in-perfect-condition jacket with the Uchiha emblem on it. My parents, Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha died that day.

Later on during the year, the rest of my family was murdered and I was put in a foster home. When I turned 16 I left the house and moved out. I now live in an estate; apparently I inherited all the money from all my relatives. Whatever…

As I ponder about many things, I slowly close my eyes. I see him, telling me I'm ugly, then I see the man that murdered my family, and then, finally I visualize the golden-blonde; his smile brightening up my mind as I drift slowly into a deep sleep.

**E** n d **C** h a p t e r **I**

  
So, what did you think? The POV is a little odd but it was intended for this chapter. Just think of Sasuke as me. Basically I was depressed one day, and I threw this together. There is going to be more, and this was just an intro in Sasuke's POV. I'm debating to save Naruto's POV story till later on, or the next chapter. Well, anyway, please review so I know weather or not I should continue! It would make my day!


	2. Chapter II

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything of the sort…although it would be cool.****  
Made: Wednesday, 8th, November 2006 Finished December 3rd (proves how much free time I've got…)**  
** Author: CrimsonAries **  
**Warnings: Drug usage-later chapters, Yaoi(boy/boy) Swearing, Umm…maybe death, I haven't decided. ****A/N:** Alright, here's cp two, I had originally made about 27 chapter twos in Sasuke's Pov, but I've decided to have this in Naruto's and then take it from there. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, what does it mean to say centric?! Like, "Sasuke-centric"? lol Thanks!

* * *

** U ** gly 

** C ** h a p t e r II

_ Counseling is really a relief for me. _

I sigh.

"Well, Dr. Iruka I saw _ him _ again."

"Really and what happened? Anything you wish to share?"

"Hmm...he still has that lame cut on his wrist. It's stupid really, why would a guy like him, 'Mr. Uchiha Sasuke', 'Mr. Hottie' the 'body of a god' guy do something as selfish as pretending to be alone?"

"Naruto, he is alone. We both know this."

"Yeah, but even so, he chooses to isolate himself and then punish himself for it! It's driving me crazy! I want to do something but he's always teasing me, that jerk..."

Stupid Iruka, he just can't understand...

_ Yes he can; he was alone once. _

"Dr. Iruka, I actually envy him. You know why? I'll tell you why. He does nothing and people grovel at his feet, while when I actually do something, whether it is good or not, I get glared at. I just don't understand it. People say he's a jerk, but I don't think he is actually. Well…Yes he is! But seriously, I can't imagine what it must be like. When his family started dying, Shikamaru told me something. He had said, 'Naruto, I really don't like that Sasuke guy but I know that you are his friend in some weird way so I'll let you in on a secret. His older brother murdered his parents in a car wreck. I think that's not entirely true because that means that his brother would have to be around thirteen and from what I know how, his dad expected a lot out of him, but I doubt he would have let him drive. That would endanger his health.' I had asked him what he meant and he said, 'This is so troublesome explaining...oh well. I'm saying that his older brother must hold a serious grudge against his family and is picking them off. One by one.' That's all he told me I think...No, never mind."

"It's okay Naruto; I'm here for you all the way. You can tell me."

"No, I said ** never mind** Sorry, Dr. Iruka for yelling, I just don't want to talk about it."

Iruka nods, my session ending with it and I get up to leave but then I stop, "Iruka I think something bad is happening to him. I think it has to do with that fucking Orochimaru snake! I fucking hate him! I swear to fucking god, if he tries _ any-fucking-thing _ on Sasuke I'll fucking rip his head off! I'll kill him!** I'll fucking kill- ** "

_ Warmth...thanks Iruka _

"Naruto, calm down you can vent tomorrow about this person. Go home, do your homework and log on to aim so you can chat with your friends and tell them about something you like or something you did today."

I nod, embraced by his arms which always protect me. "Alright, thanks Iruka-'sensei' as you say." I laugh, "Sei, say get it? Oh well, bye!" I smile and shut the door behind me.

I head out to my car a nice white Grand Prix. Well, it isn't like, new nice, but I like the car a lot. I hate leather seating, which is odd some people say, but I do: I honestly hate it. It's a good thing, really, because I don't have money for such interior luxury anyway.

As I drive home I start to daydream, yet concentrating at the same time.

Iruka really is the most important person in my life. I can't even begin to imagine how I would become if he were to die. I would probably cry away my teen years, well what's left of them. I'm sixteen years of age, Sasuke is seventeen. I wonder if he knows how old I am... probably not. Oh well, it doesn't really matter, it's not like he gives a crap about me-always fighting with me and whatnot.

I pull into my driveway and go inside my house taking all my things out of the car with me. I don't have any homework today so that's good. I'm a genius at chemistry and I'm in honours chem. to. Next semester I'm taking honours world history, English II, Spanish IV, and creative writing. Not many people know it, but I'm actually a really smart person. I've always been on honour roll and I've not made, _ on a test _ lower than an eighty three. Of course, that excluding math and, of course, I fail all sorts of daily grades because of something stupid.

It's only five in the afternoon. With nothing to do I get on the internet and go to my favourite sites and spend three hours on the computer.

I finally log into AIM at eight thirty and talk to Kiba.

(1)

** babemagnet:** Yo Naruto! Guess what?! Im going out with Hinata now! Not only that but, I got a pupi!  
**babemagnet:** Puppy(sp)**  
rm3nLovr4evR:** No way!!!!!!!!! Tjats awesome! What's his name?!**  
babemagne:** I named him Akamaru! isn't that neet?**  
rm3nLovr4evR:** yeah! Oh, Kiba Ive g2g!! 

I close the window and sign off that screen name after another window pops up, my secret pin pal is on. We don't know each other, but that's okay. He's really important to me in a way, as if I know him. Sometimes I say stupid things and I don't realize I've said them, and I really never do until somebody else informs me of it.

** Kyuubi90:** Hey! So, how was your day?  
**Kaleidoscope666:** Well hello Kyuubi. It was fine, I aced my exams.**  
Kyuubi90:** Yeah, we had exams too! I thought they were hard, especially math. I think I've told you before that math is hard for me.**  
Kaleidoscope666:** Yeah. Anything you wish to share?**  
Kyuubi90:** Yeah my buddy, you know, the one whose brother is the alleged killer? Well, he still has that stupid cut on his wrist! It's so annoying; he just needs to move on! I mean, yeah I just can't understand his pain and I won't ever but I can at least try to compare it to being alone since birth. Well, sorta. You know what?**  
Kaleidoscope666:** What?**  
Kyuubi90:** I think I've figured out why his brother killed everybody and left his little brother alive**  
Kaleidoscope666:** Really? Enlighten me.**  
Kyuubi90:** Well, I've known the killers brother for, I don't even know how long, but I remember he wasn't always cold and broody. He was such a nice kid and really proud of his brother. I remember he would always brag about him being such a great person...it was, nice I guess. I would always eavesdrop because I have always wanted to know what having a brother was like, and not just a brother, but a family as well. I would get so jealous, I would make fun of him and he'd tease me back, telling me that his brother was the best. He was so innocent, which is why his murderous brother kept him alive. I suppose, from what one of my friends had said, that his family was real hard on the older brother and it must have been hard on him. It probably drove him insane 'till he broke inside. I guess he loved his brother so much and his brother knew that which made him spare him. I think t**h too much text **

_Backspacing the 'th',I press enter and try to continue to type. Giving my pen pal may oppertunites to read my lastest comment. I suppose it upset him._

** Kaleidoscope666:...  
Kaleidoscope666 has left the room. **

Looking at the keyboard I sigh and mutter out the last part of my rant, "I think Sasuke is too innocent, which is why Itachi has let him live. He's the only one who loved him sincerely and now, even though Sasuke has become impure, Itachi still loves him, which is why he must kill his tainted blood, wiping out the supposed incest streak in their genes. Because Sasuke is lonely, he is no longer the brother Itachi once had which is why he's on the weasel's hit list."

I close all the windows and turn off my computer. I don't even care what time it is or if I haven't eaten, I just go to my bed and fall on top of it.

A random song that Kiba sings when I'm feeling down pops into my head, and I begin to sing it,  
"When you're feeling down and you want to drown, just remember it's not just you.When you're feeling blue and you feel as if life's through,  
just remember it's not just you. Remember everybody's depressed remember...ev-vrry" 

Just like that, I'm out.

* * *

1) Yeah I hate doing those stupid talk things, but whatever...it plays a roll in this story. 

Thanks those who reviewed: b dead edged blade, Kyo's only 1, FastForward, wormbate, and Jenanien/b Thanks for putting me on a C2 board called, ' CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK.' lol Hope you enjoyed my story


	3. Chapter III

**Hello all! How are you? I'm really happy for those few who reviewed! I'm sick with lots of HW because I'm in hard classes. Anyway, let me adress that when people review I CANNOT update unless they're on an odd number, because I'm like that. I did this in Note Pad, so I'm not sure how this'll turn out. Oh yeah, the poems are mine, I know, what a bummer...no crappy poems for you!!! Also, I'm using a cliche-ish plot! But not the entire story, just this little chapter. lol Disclaimer: Seriously, could this be anymore depressing? I don't own Naruto! It belongs to Kishimoto. cries softly  
Warning: boy/boy, drugs (whether today or next story, that's a warning), swearing. Seriously people this is 'M' so don't think it's for kids!

* * *

**

**U**g l y  
**C**h a p t e r **III

* * *

**

_ Dark, emotionless, porcelain eyes stare deep into the words of an angel. A smile graces a pale face framed by ebony locks. The figure emits a half amused noise.  
"Heh...you're wrong"  
Then, the screen goes black._

Tea.  
One of my guilty yet beneficial cravings I tend to succumb to.  
I sit in creative writing 1 drinking my tea, which is being held in a water bottle container, and I watch innocence babble away with his friends. I don't understand how he can like them, they're so...not worthy of him.

Kiba really isn't in creative writing, but he hangs out before school with Naruto then dashes off to class a minute before class starts.

Eavesdropping isn't a good trait to have, but alas, it is one everybody tends to use. Being interested in my former best friend, I listen to him speak.

"So Kiba, I told him to just leave me alone, but they never do! It's so annoying!!!! I mean, out of all things, he called me cute!"

Cute? Who said this?

Naruto isn't just cute, he is beautiful.

My mind wanders into space and I daydream about how my life could have been, could be, but never will be. I soon find myself doing a mental cheer as I remember when I went to go to The Evil Ones' lair; he was not there and had left me a note.

_'Sorry my ugly little doll, but it seems I must go into rehab for a few weeks. I know you must be disappointed, so I have passed the torch to my most trusted person. Hope he doesn't make you scream too much. Love, Orochimaru.'_

I shudder.  
The Evil One is always fucking with my head... I hope he dies soon. But rehab? For what?

Class begins; Naruto sits in front and diagonal to me. He's asked to read his poem by Kurenai, personally I'm interested. His grades are well kept except in math. If you didn't know him, or had never been close with him, you'd never know he had half a brain, considering his loud-mouth, goofy, care-free attitude.  
Heh...I bet I'm the only person in this school that understands him.

He stutters his poem's title.

"A Haiku- Roses.

A lonely black rose,  
Tainted, yet purer than I.  
He's digging his grave."

A blush spreads across his face as the class claps for him, I glare at my pathetic poem I have so hastily written and wait for my turn. I understand his poem. It's about a sad loner who believes himself to be tainted...but Naruto has said he's not and Naruto himself is worse off.

I'm last to read my poem aloud. Kurenai smiles at me and says, "I know you have great skills, don't disappoint us all"  
I look at her, no emotion in my eyes. Sometimes I can't understand women, especially Kurenai.

"Roses."

I stop.  
_That's weird... we both wrote about the same thing_ Naruto is glaring at me, and I smirk.

"Forever innocent.  
Thorns are harmless if you do not touch them,  
It's not the rose to blame for others ignorance.  
Roses represent all the good in the world.  
The red rose for love; yellow, friendship.  
A rose's innocence."

I stop and glare at my paper.  
I really loathe this poem.

Everybody claps, I look over at Naruto, he's looking at his haiku on his desk, I shrug it off.

When I sit down, all the girls sigh, I could care less however. The person who I've sworn my life to is sitting in front of me diagonal.

Kurenai speaks up, "Listen everybody; we will be doing a group assignment. Pairs are in alphabetical order, so I'll give you a hint: Uzumaki and Uchiha."

My stomach does a cheer. Did she just say Uzumaki and Uchiha?! Today is a semi-great-ish day, if you count the Evil One not being here.

"Alright...get with your partner and look through this packet and decide where you will do this. Let's see...today is September 29th... It is due in three weeks, Oct. 13th on Friday."

Kurenai smiled, she had this thing for astronomy and astrology. Everybody knew it, and she loved to wear red contacts, she had once mentioned they made her seem more unique.  
Whatever...I can't understand her.

Naruto shyly comes over to my desk and Kurenai hands us a packet.

"H-hey Sasuke..."

His voice seems so afraid, like I've hurt him or something...

"Hn. So what is our assignment, loser."

He looks at me, and then pitifully glares, then...

"Stupid! You're such: Such a bastard!" Naruto's voice died down so Kurenai wouldn't hear, but I'm pretty sure the class did.

I smirk, "Whatever, just come over to my house, since I'm sure your dad is gone anyway, with all that FBI stuff or whatever he does."

Naruto quiets. Okay, this is unusual. He's not looking at me either...he's not...crying is he? Why would he be crying?

He raises his head and smiles, "Nope! My dad's not home! Not at all! He's always gone! So I'll go over to your house. Let's just discuss it there, at your house, tonight at six, because I'm off! I'm sure you don't mind! I've gotta go."

He leaves me alone.  
Somehow...I feel like I should know something...something _very_ important.

Before I have time to think of anything, the bell rings and I'm gone. I'm going to make today suck less, because the Evil One isn't here. That means I can eat lunch... I sigh. Oh fucking joy. School lunch.

** Naruto's pov**

So today sucks...I just read my haiku, and people liked it! But then Sasuke stole the floor...I knew he would, he always does. The thing is, he just whipped that together the last minute of class. Stupid bastard.

I know I'm not supposed to speak of it, but ever since that day... that one special day.

_No.  
That day wasn't special.  
It was a curse.  
The day I turned twelve.  
2001-10-10, Weds. Half moon._

_That was the day Sasuke disappeared from Naruto-kun's life.  
I don't think he knows it. Because... how could he know this...if Naruto-kun doesn't even know me?_

So Lunch is finally here, I really can't remember the ending of Creative Writing. _He_ told me nothing of importance happened.  
So I forgot about it.

I walk down the halls, those guys look at me.  
Their seniors and they're nineteen. Failures.  
But I will not lie, they are not the ugliest druggies in the world, dare I say it...they're attractive.

I shake my head.

"Hey... blondie..." the leader, black hair with blue tips, says.

I know what bluey-dude wants. He just wants to tease me. _He_ tells me not to go near them.  
So I don't. 

I trust _him_.  
_He_ has advised me many times before, so I know I can trust _him_.

I walk down the halls, ignoring them and I enter the cafeteria holding my wonderful lunch that Iruka has made me.

Iruka...he is like my second father, I believe I have said this before, but he's been there for me ever since I was five! He is my AP (assistant principal) and he is also my counselor. He stays after school until five to let me relieve what I can remember from my day that will bug me. Not all the time I can remember things though, but he says we all have things like this, but...what happens to me.  
It's like I wasn't conscious. I can't remember _anything_.

**Naruto-kun...relax...go to Kiba.**

Nodding I smile.

"Kiiiibaaaa!!!!!" I run over to him and hug him, "Kiba! Guess what! I was paired with Sasuke for my Creative Writing class."

Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, and Rock Lee are seated at my table. All the rest of my friends do not have this lunch, which is a bummer, but it is what it is.

Hinata blushes, "H-hey Naruto...wha-what's up?" I smile at her.

I know that she likes me, but I just can't like her back that way, besides, Kiba is planning on asking her out.

**_Friends don't betray other friends._**

I shudder.  
Somehow, that sounds as if I've said that before.

I laugh it up with my friends and throw Rock Lee's french fries at Shikamaru, who just rolls his eyes.

About seven minutes before lunch ends, I get up to go out into the common area.

I breathe in the fresh air and sigh.

"Ah...I always do love the outside, brings a familiar clam over my body."

"Hn. Loser."

I look back and see Sasuke.  
No. That can't be right.

"Sasuke?! Are you really out here instead of eating w-with that snake bastard Orochimaru?! It's the apopalicks!"

Sasuke looks at his feet, "Loser. You don't even remember do you?"

Remember. Remember what?

"Umm...no, but I do remember that I'm supposed to be at your house at 6! And I said yes, then I left class. What? Am I supposed to remember something?"

He scoffs, "Heh...no. You're not. But, it's apocalypse, not 'apopalicks'."

"Makes sense...that's why my friends tease me then..."

He nods.

"Yeah, sure loser. Listen; just...don't forget to come over at six! Any earlier and I won't be home. I've gotta go to the doctors to get something checked out."

Yeah, "Okay Sasuke bastard."

Talking with Sasuke makes me feel at ease, yet...I feel pain, and a pang of doubt. I know he is hurting himself, but I don't see why. Sure, he's alone, but I mean, his life is _so_ much better than mine. However...that evil, sick, piece of shit Orochimaru...

"Sasuke..." I manage to get out, my voice, altered.

"Hn?"

Now I scoff. I've known Sasuke for my life, but even if we have become distant, our bonds are never truly separated. They're like invisible ropes of gold. Even if they are not seen, they're there, and they shine when we need each other. There will always be an unseen understanding.

So, because I know Sasuke, I know the different kinds of 'hn's he has.

"If you need anything...let me know. Okay?"

I suppose he's taken aback because he lowers his head and looks away. "Okay loser"  
I begin to walk away, but I hear the small 'thanks' he gives me.  
I smile; pretty sure a small smile has graced his beautiful, pale yet beautiful, face.

**Sasuke pov**

I sit in chemistry class, waiting for Kabuto to show his ugly mug. He does. His white hair makes an oxymoron out of his entire being.  
White is innocence, something he is not.

His eye's lock with mine -only for a second though- before I look into a corner of the room. Wow, that corner is really interesting. I think I want to go hide in it, and pray he doesn't notice me.

After about an hour, class has only thirty five minutes left, then I can go home, having already been to Spanish after lunch. I'm in Spanish four; Naruto, three.

Speaking of Naruto, I realize he is not in class, which puzzles me because he is never this late. Late, sure, he's not good with times, but he's never been an hour late to class.

The door opens.

Speak of the devil...or in this case, an angel.

"Sorry Lord Oro."

I seriously want to kill the Evil One. He makes Naruto call him Lord Oro, he's fucked up in the head.

Naruto still hasn't noticed that the Evil One isn't present, however he has his minion from hell here to do his bidding.

"Oh, you must be Little Naruto. Orochimaru has told me _ all about you_."

The rest of the class begins to whisper. I try not to concentrate on them, and instead at my 60 questions on advanced stoichiometry. If there's one thing I cannot do well on, it's stoichiometry. I inwardly sigh. I still don't get how I've got the best grade in the class when Naruto has better grades than I. Wait... he doesn't always finish his work. Now I understand.

My attention is redirected to Naruto and he blushes, "Yeah...that's me. But I have a reason for being late! I had to stay with Kakashi in order to make-up a test! See I even have a note!"

Kabuto smiles. That smile. The one that can fool anybody into thinking anything; It fools Naruto, I knew it would, which is exactly what I didn't want.

Kabuto takes the note and reads it. "Ah. Well Little Naruto, it seems that you got off the hook this time. But I'm sure you have your advanced stoichiometry done, right?"

Naruto looks at the ground, "Actually, I have about a forth left." Kabuto smiles at him again, "Well that's okay. I'm sure Orochimaru wouldn't mind if I didn't punish you. After all, he's not here and somebody else will just take the blame."

His eyes flicker towards me. Shit.

Naruto perks up, "No! If somebody else has to be punished then I'll take the blame...I mean, I thought Kakashi's note was enough...but..."

Naruto is cut off by Shikamaru, who has been glaring holes into Kabuto this whole time.  
"Listen Mr. Kabuto, as you call yourself, the rules of the school say that no matter what time a student arrives, they shall be left alone if they have a teachers note."

I look over to Shikamaru, who's sitting next to Shino, and see he has a frown plastered on his face. Heh...sometimes Shikamaru, you're too damn smart.

If anybody has noticed my crappy outlook on life other than me, it is Shikamaru. He's the schools lazy-genius after all.

Naruto is allowed to finish his stoichiometry, and he does, faster than I do, I might add, and he only gets three wrong. He's an angel.

_Iruka's pov_

"Iruka-sensei, thanks for listening to me! Even thought it wasn't much to say, I know that, but thanks! I get to go meet Sasuke now!"

Wow. Really Naruto, you are an amazing person. He doesn't remember it, which is good, but his past is unlike any other. Kyuubi is looking out for him in a sense, even though literally, Naruto is looking out for himself, but it is Kyuubi. Even though it was Kyuubi who killed my parents in that unfortunate accident when Naruto was only four, I still know Kyuubi isn't bad. Even if they are the same, they are different. My parents...they were the victim of an innocent accident.

Naruto doesn't remember, but I do.  
And then when Naruto was twelve, it happened again.

_Sasuke's pov_

I'm **so** relieved, one can't even imagine. Thursday I had built up the courage and had gotten a drug and STD test, and luckily, the breakout I had was an allergic reaction to pot. I know just two days ago I had been afraid, but suddenly, I had this urge to get it checked out. I did. The Evil One had been smoking pot that day, which explains rehab...

A feeling of constant dread and self-loathing has been lifted from my chest. I'm at home, waiting for Naruto to arrive.

Around five fifteen the doorbell rings and I stroll over to it.

"Heya Sasuke! What's up?"

I'm taken aback at how prepared he is. He has all of his poem books, and his own poem notebook. I smirk at him, "Well, come in loser."

He glares his eyes, "Stupid bastard. Anyway, you have the packet of what we're supposed to do."

I nod, and tell him to go to my room.

"Oh-ho! Sasuke, you naughty boy! We haven't seen each other in forever, and all of the sudden you want to take me to bed?!"

He laughs.  
Shit.  
Don't even say things like that.  
That's strike number one, I'm slightly aroused, which sucks.

"Naruto. Come on, quit goofing around. Total moron..."

We go up to my room and I give him a rundown, "Alright, so we're supposed to spend five days with our partner, and then write poems each about each other on what we have learned. Right...Then we have to spend five more days at the other persons house...but we cannot spend more than three days in a row at each others dwelling.'

Naruto sighs, "Kurenai is so weird!"

I nod, "Indeed."

So...things will be interesting from now on...

* * *

**So! How was it? Does it make up for my crappy chapter 2 which was just riddled with mistakes? This one probably has many too...V.V Every time I read my fan fiction and have published it, I'm like, "Crap...I could have done this instead of doing this..." and then yeah...anyway time for bed! Adios!**


	4. Chapter IV

**So, thanks to my reviewers! I messaged you all back and thank you! Anyway, here it is, chapter 4! Sorry it's been so long, I've been reading other fanfics :P Once i get into that habit, oh...it get's bad. lol Also, I've been working my ass off studing. It paid off too! I passed my test with a 71.3! It sounds bad, but oh no, it's an AP class, so that's fucking amazing, and my school is a GOOD one. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh, I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, they belong to Kishimoto-sensei , nor do I own "The Ring" and it's script. lol anyway, I hope this random chapter makes up for the wait, it's pretty long too! -Is proud- I stayed up late too! -looks at clock ...2:30...- lol anyway, read! **

* * *

**U** g l y

**C **h a p t e r **IV**

* * *

_So...things will be interesting from now on..._

"Say bastard?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"I left my stuff in the car." Sasuke sighed, and Naruto just giggled away.

For what would become an hour, both boys did what any normal teenage boy with hard pasts do. They caught up on the times.

"Naruto, next weekend I'm staying at your house, remember that. Make sure you tell your dad."

Naruto stiffened while Sasuke mentally kicked himself.

"Sasuke, you were gone." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "You were gone as in nowhere in Konoha, nor the fire district for that matter, for around four years. I remember that because I was with Kiba at the mall during summer. Some girls were chatting away how they saw you were back in town, and living on your own. You couldn't come back to school though, because you had been extensively taught and surpassed whatever sophomore year offered and that you even refused to move up a level, so I had heard from annoying fans of yours, and just rumours around the school. So you just…skipped. I know; I'm rambling. But Sasuke, you've been out of my life for about five years. **Five fucking years!**"

Sasuke looked at the blond and knew that he was right.

"Sasuke. Shortly after you left…my father…he...he was murdered."

_He was murdered._ The line rang over and over again in the ravens ears. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with so many emotions. He couldn't even think straight.

"I'm sorry…" it was barley audible, but Naruto caught it.

Before either boy knew what was happening, Naruto embraced Sasuke and started to cry. Loud sobs emitted the blond, he couldn't stop them. He hadn't cried at his father's funeral, so, he supposed, these were the tears that never came.Sasuke let the blond cry onto his shoulder, he didn't mind at all.

After all, what are best friends for?

XxXxX

"_Sasuke-bastard!!!" a blond whined, "Come on! Let's get some ice cream!!!!" _

_It was three in the morning, and Sasuke was awoken by a blond who wanted, ice cream. _

_Lying in bed with a pillow over his head, Sasuke grumbled, "You stupid! Go away! You loser… I'm tired. It's three fucking a.m. Leave me the hell alone."_

_Gods only knew why Naruto wanted ice cream at 3am, but he did, and Sasuke was beginning to think that Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer._

"_If I say yes, will you **never ever** wake me up again while I'm sleeping?" _

_A grin and a giggle emitted from the blond who stood hovering over the raven, "Yep! Well, maybe! But if you promise me that you'll take me out for ice cream, I won't wake you up for the remainder of the project!" _

And so, that's how two boys with completely opposite auroras of energy were sitting at a table in a waffle house at three forty-five in the morning on a Saturday.

"Wow! Sasuke, these waffles are amazing! Have some!"

Naruto forced the fork into Sasuke's mouth causing the raven to growl.

"Nawruudoh…stooo."

Naruto laughed like a maniac and took the fork out of Sasuke's mouth.

"See, Sasuke, no… taste Sasuke?! Aren't these amazing?!"

Sasuke swallowed and looked at Naruto's waffles before glaring at them.

"Loser. Hey, what's that?" Sasuke pointed behind Naruto's shoulder and, Naruto fell for it.

"What, there's nothing there but an old couple Sas-Hey!"

There Sasuke sat, eating the waffles of Naruto with the second fork Naruto had received with his meal.

'_These waffles…they're amazing…' _Sasuke thought, amazing waffles making his mood considerably better.

When all was said and done, Naruto and Sasuke had ordered ice cream and were now sitting on Sasuke's car in the deserted parking lot about two miles from Sasuke's home.

"So, then, he called me cute!"

Sasuke nodded, having finally heard Naruto's entire story.

'_So…that bastard is trying to get into his pants…'_ Sasuke decided on Monday he'd teach 'bluey-dude' a lesson.  
When both boys had finished their ice cream, they got into the car and drove home.

Once inside Sasuke's house, Naruto ran off to brush his teeth (he'd brought his stuff inside before he went to bed).

"Oi! Loser!" Sasuke shouted from the stairwell, "When you're done, let's watch a movie!"

XxXxX

"_Aidan... why did you draw that house?" "Because she told me to." "Who? Who told you to?" "The little girl." "She talks to you?" "No. She shows me things." "Did she show you the horses?" "She doesn't like it in the barn. The horses keep her up at night." "So, she still lives there?" "No. She lives in a dark place now."_

Both boys were on the couch and Naruto had his face buried into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Please... turn it off… Sasuke... please, no more…"

"Shh…it's almost the end of the movie!"

"Sasuke, you've been saying that for the past hour. Please!"

"Fine! Good god!"

Finally, around five thirty, Sasuke turned off "The Ring" and sighed.

"It's a movie."

"Sasuke… please, stop it… don't make me watch… don't make me watch it… stop it… please… _stop it!_"

Sasuke gave Naruto a curious look.

"Naruto?" Looking down, Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto! Naruto! Please, don't do this!"

Naruto was in hysterics or something, he was crying, closed eyes and…

'_Is Naruto in shock?'_

"Naruto…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Sasuke hugged the blond, squeezing his body gently. "Come back to me, come back to reality. You're okay, we won't ever watch another horror movie ever again."

Slowly, the blond opened his eyes and wiped them, wearing a confused look.

"Sasuke? Why are you hugging me? Why am I crying? What happened?"

Sasuke was stunned.

'_There it is again! Something's protecting him! He, once again, can't remember! I won't tell him…I'll make something up. I can't do anything like this ever again…'_

"You fell asleep right before I started the movie and then you started to have a nightmare."

"Oh… wow, I don't even remember my dream."

"Sometimes that happens, loser."

"Stupid bastard. Thanks."

"For what?"

"The waffles and ice cream. Even if you did eat the last of my waffles. Heh."

Then the blond started to laugh, making Sasuke cock an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It is just so weird, don't you think?"

"What?"

"You came back, never entered sophomore year, you're a junior with me, and then, we get paired off as partners. It's just weird… Already we're back to being friends, after one day."

Sasuke cracked a little smile. It was a smile only Naruto has ever had the privilege to see, and a smile…

_only for him…_

"It is weird… you know what I think is weird?" Sasuke didn't even wait for an answer, "you woke me up for waffles and ice cream at three a.m. and I watch a movie with you asleep on my shoulder. Now, it's around five thirty, and we're both probably tired, and it's a Saturday."

"You just summed up what's happened so far, that's not weird…well… maybe it is…"

Both boys began to laugh, and both boys couldn't stop laughing for about five minutes.

"Sasuke-bastard, I'm tired… can I sleep on this couch?"

Sasuke smiled at the blond who wiped his eyes, "Yes. You can."

"Good…becaus'… I'm sleepn' here ne'way…"

Sasuke smiled, his best friend was so tired, he was falling asleep talking.

_He's so cute… he makes me melt inside, but… I wasn't there for him… and now… he's created another to protect him. It's just like… in an anime… that'll do… I needn't say anything… **his** voice will appear…yeah...juss...like..._

Both boys slept.

* * *

Naruto awoke and immediately blushed where he realised his head was: in Sasuke's lap. They were on the couch and Sasuke had reclined the seat, just before he fell asleep. 

Naruto took this time to study Sasuke's features. His pale face was beautiful, because not only was it pale, but it was unharmed from acne or scars. It was perfect. Beautiful.

_His face… it is that of an angel… _

Naruto noticed how his hair was silky, not greasy as was most ravens in the morning, and like most people's hair. He noticed how the normally emo-itized locks were loosely hanging. His hair was rather long, not shoulder length, but just about. However… it was unique because it fell into place very awkwardly, yet, perfectly.

His dark eyes, they were amazing. Looking into Naruto's eyes, they were filled with so many emotions, and yet… a tinge of confusion.

_Oh… he's awake…_

"Loser… what are you doing?"

Naruto blushed, and quickly got off the Uchiha.

"Umm…I just woke up, I swear it!"

"Ugh… what time is it?"

Naruto got up, balancing himself out with his hands, and walked up to the digital clock on top of the television. "It says… eleven sixty-nine…I mean, forty-nine. Wait… I'm sorry, twelve forty-nine."

Sasuke sighed, "Why was that difficult?"

Naruto laughed, "Sorry, I do that in the morning, I can't help it."

Sasuke didn't hold it against him, he did stupid stuff like that too.

"Want to go somewhere today, loser?" the raven asked getting up slowly, stretching out his body; a few bones cracking.

"Shut up, well whatever you say, we're going. First I'm going to take a shower. There's also one in your bathroom, and we can both be ready by one thirty."

"Yeah! Where? Let's go to… how about… umm…"

"Let's go bowling."

Naruto laughed, "You're an old man! Ha! Bowling! What a loser-ish sport!"

XxXxX

_**I can't believe you did that Sasuke-kun…**_

Sasuke sat on the tiles of the shower, water cleansing his sin. "I can't believe what I did…"

_How could I have been so stupid? I can't believe that I hurt Naruto… but he forgot… again…_

The rest of the blood washed away from Sasuke's upper arm, a razor could be seen in a corner of the shower, no blood stains on the metal.

_Gone…just like Naruto's memory…_

XxXxX

"Sasuke-bastard!!! I'm ready to leave! Hurry up and get dressed!"

"I'm working on it, damnit!"

"What's wrong?! It's already one twenty… twenty-three!"

"How do you know?!"

"I'm wearing a watch today! What's taking you so long?!"

The door opened revealing Sasuke only in boxers.

Naruto began to laugh, "Man, you don't know what to wear do you?! Ha!"

Barging into the room, Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Your room looks awesome! I mean, wow! Hey, your closet is huge!"

Naruto rummaged through his closet and gasped. "Wow! Your clothes are fucking awesome!"

Sasuke sighed, "What do you mean?"

"Look at this outfit! Oh my god, this would look so cool together!"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, " May I ask why are you putting outfits together?"

Naruto laughed, "Duh, when you have awesome clothes, you can't just let the hanger wear them."

When all was said and done, Naruto had made Sasuke wear a 'super hot' outfit. _Very _tight leather pants hugged the Uchiha's slim waist and three studded belts were fastened in and out of loops which Sasuke figured were just there for show. He wore a fishnet undershirt in which the sleeves stopped at his elbows and a ripped black t-shirt with silver designs everywhere. He also wore studded bracelets…or which he thought they were… and hand thingies…

"Hey loser… what the hell am I wearing?"

"That's what I would like to ask, I mean, you obviously didn't realize that you had this outfit, and well, what's up with that?"

"Kakashi."

Naruto made an 'oh' sound and chuckled, "That makes sense. God only knows how gay he is!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and asked, "How the hell did you know?!"

"Duh, Sasuke, everybody knows that he's gay. Iruka and he have been going out for a year! You think that my unofficial father wouldn't tell me?"

"Eww…that'd be incest."

"What?"

'_Shit… I totally almost told him I liked him… crap… that was **sooo **fucking close.'_

"I said that it's better than incest. Ha-ha…"

Naruto nodded, "Sure bastard. I still love you even though you have really odd comments."

Sasuke's heart sped up, and he scoffed, eyes looking at his vans.

"I can't wear this… this is ridiculous."

"But… Sasuke… you look…"

Naruto turned away, "You look really hot."

Sasuke really couldn't wear these tight pants, no freaking way…

"I mean, you like chicks right, so show off for them."

"Out of my room!"

"What?! Aww, Sasuke!"

"Out!"

XxXxX

Sasuke ended up wearing what Naruto had picked out, and it was very hard to bowl in such tight pants.

"Sasuke, you're turn!"

"It'd be my pleasure," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Naruto watched the ball roll once again into the gutter, "Ha! You really are bad at this!"

"I'm wearing super tight pants, I can't concentrate well."

"Oh, well, just remember," Naruto stopped talking and rolled his ball down the lane.

"Turkey!" He shouted, running up to Sasuke and hugging him, "Did you see that?!"

Sasuke did see, and wow, he really needed to get out of this bowling ally.

"Wanna go somewhere else, since you obviously won, and…I really am hot."

"I know, Sasuke."

Once again, Naruto called Sasuke hot.

Today was just too weird for Sasuke.

"Let's go to a club and dance!"

"You need to be seventeen."

"Which you are I might add, and you are an Uchiha! Everybody loves you!

Lights flashed, ambient techno blared throughout the room, people were grinding on whatever was in front of them.

"Sasuke, doesn't that look fun?!" Naruto shouted

"No." Sasuke bluntly -yet loudly- stated.

"Aww… so mean Sasuke-bastard."

"Hypocrite."

Naruto laughed and pulled Sasuke onto the dance floor. Immediately people started to dance, grind, whatever the hell they did, to Sasuke and Naruto.

After a while...  
"Ecstasy?" a man asked to Sasuke. "Uh, no… I'm perfectly fine." Sasuke dragged the blond away from where they were, not wanting the blond to have to put up with the man. In fact, Sasuke didn't even like being where he was, so he took Naruto outside of the club through the backdoor, which he immediately regretted.  
Sex in the ally… eww.  
Sasuke quickened his pace dragging the confused yet pouting blond with him. When Sasuke had forced Naruto into the car it was already 7 pm and Naruto was slightly irritated. 

"Sasuke, what'd you do that for?"

"Drugs. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Naruto laughed, "Thanks then, I guess."

XxXxX

The sun was beginning to set on the day of September 30th, and Sasuke had driven Naruto to a park.

"Sasuke, this is so cliché."

"What do you mean?"

"We're at a park, what else do you do at parks when the sun is about to go down?"

"We're not going to the park stupid, look beside the park."

There stood, in all its glory, an ice cream parlour.

"Oh… wow, actual ice cream, and not at three am. Ha, you're funny Sasuke."

After both boys had devoured their ice creams, they had walked into the park just because of their talking selves.

Both boys stood on a bridge overlooking a creek which glittered in the remaining sunlight.

"Naruto." Sasuke stood in front of the blond and put his hands on the others shoulders.

"I'm sorry I left you. I broke our promise."

_Both boys stood on a bridge overlooking a creek._

"_Sasuke… what're we doing here?"_

"_I promise Naruto. I won't ever let you down, I'll never leave you to suffer." _

Sasuke snaked his arms around the blond, embracing him into a hug. Sasuke noted Naruto was two inches shorter than he was.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I won't leave you again."

Naruto nodded into Sasuke's shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

* * *

Sooo! how'd we like it?! Anyway, feel free to review if you want, i don't care. Hope this chapter was alright! For the total randomness, I've been stressed out and I had waffles this morning. Anyway, take care guys:) 


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: No poseo a Naruto … todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. ****Esto es puro pasatiempo. Woo! Go Spanish disclaimer! lol**

Thank you for the reviews and such, I've been working hard at my chapters, but sadly, this one took FOREVER to get out. It was done on April 19th, which is my b-day : ) lol, but I was like, no this is rushed, gross, eww, no. So, I made this one up! It's all planned out but I just rushed it, like MEGA rushed. Sorry about the randomness of the last few chapters, I was like, 'hey let's put some fun in there', but eh, it turned out crappy. POV changes might be random, but they're not, and it's not hard to follow.

**WARNING:** Aries didn't re-read this, it's spell checked, but she was like, "lalala POST!" so this might be bad-ish. The ending's more depressing, because here's the **actual warnings**: drugs, cussing, a minor rape scene (meaning it's not super discriptive, but it's there!) and, yeah, that's 'bout it. hope it doesn't suck: )

* * *

**U** g l y  
**C **h a p t e r **V**

* * *

It was Sunday around 10 am and both boys were sleeping on the floor of the living room because they were wrestling in the middle of it, like used to do when they were younger, and Naruto became worn out and fell asleep. Sasuke didn't want to leave him alone, so he stayed by his side. 

Naruto was the first one to wake up, and he woke up dazed and confused. "Wha'? I...oh yeah..."

Naruto blushed at remembering Sasuke kissing his forehead, _'Sasuke...' _Naruto looked down at Sasuke who was sleeping next to him and smiled.

"Mmm...na..." Naruto laughed at Sasuke who was talking in his sleep and laughed.

Naruto, being the prankster he was, whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Sasuke...you're so handsome..." Naruto laughed when Sasuke's brows furrowed and he said, "No... I like...Nar...not you..."

Naruto laughed and blushed, _'I swear, he was going to say my name...'_

"Sasuke... wake up!!" Naruto stood up and slightly kicked Sasuke while he cracked his back and rubbed his neck, "I feel awful...," He kicked him harder, "Get up!"

The raven stirred and slowly sat up, "Ow...my back hurts..."

"Yeah... so does mine!"

"What time is it?" Once again, Naruto looked up at the digital clock and answered, "Ten thirteen."

"Coffee," was all Sasuke uttered.

After breakfast and coffee was served and finished, it was around eleven and both boys had absolutely nothing to do.

"I hate school." was all Sasuke came up with, while Naruto came up with, "I hate the work."

For the next few hours, both boys played the Wii until it was about 3pm and Naruto wanted to go to the mall, "Sasuke, you'll pay for my things, right?"

Naruto gave Sasuke "the look".

'_Fuck you, Naruto, and your stupid beautiful eyes..._'

It feels great to be out with a friend. Seriously, I was worried that I would be alone forever.

_**Aww, Sasuke, you're not alone, I'm here for you!**_

No, I'm alone. I was alone the moment Naruto turned twelve and he was taken away from me. I was thirteen, we had both been best friends, but then, on his birthday, I remember Kakashi had only a month left of 'custody' over me. I didn't understand that Kakashi had illegally taken me under his wing for the best, but he had. That day, I remember so well...

I was on my way to Naruto's house, but before I got there...

_"Hello Sasuke... you remember me, right?"_

_Well duh I remember him, he only molests me every chance he gets._

_"Yes." I spit out at him, I hope he just leaves._

_"Well, your friend has moved, and Kakashi doesn't want you anymore..."_

_Being naïve and easily depressed, I nod, "I thought so..." _

_"All you have to do is sign here, and Kabuto can take good care of you."_

_"Kabuto?"_

_"He's Kakashi's brother, you'll still see Kakashi, but be under Kabuto's care."_

_I nod, "Okay..."_

_"Also, my __**cute**__...," he spits the word out, but I buy it, again, "…my cute Sasuke... he's doing something illegal..."_

_So, being naïve and easily convinced, I agreed. __  
_That was the worst mistake I have ever made.

Naruto breaks my depressing memories, thankfully, "Sasuke, look! Gaara's working in Hot Topic! Let's say 'hi'!"

I sigh, I knew there was a reason he wanted to come here, so I followed him in.

Naruto hugged Gaara, and jealousy arose in my heart, "Gaara I've missed you!" He shouts.

I glare at him, "Gaara."

His matches mine, "Uchiha Sasuke."

_Stalemate._

----

Gaara had arrived in Konoha from Suna from orders from his father, a.k.a. Mayor Sabaku, (or as Gaara called him, 'Mayor Assfuck') to 'make a deal' with the kids of Konoha to stop ganging up on Suna kids. He was supposed to meat with Mayor Sarutobi (along with his older sister Temari, and his younger brother, Kankuro) so they could get permission to Konoha's middle and high school.

Gaara knew this was a load of crap, since nobody ever really went into Suna because Mayor Assfuck was in power, so Gaara knew this was a diversion from the real meaning. His body guard, Baki, was actually there to kill Konoha's mayor under a life threatening consequence. He never did, of course, but he came pretty damn close to it.

Sasuke met Gaara and had ended up fighting for one stupid reason or another, and it ended in a draw. Both boys were completely worn out, but Naruto decided to show up, and well, he gave his famous 'life-changing' speech and saved Gaara's life. From then on, Sasuke and Gaara would compete for Naruto's attention, but this was when Naruto was only eight, Sasuke and Gaara were nine. Of course, this was in September; meaning Naruto was just about to turn nine.

Now, one might think, 'How can an eight year old change somebody's life?' Well, he was able to, and that's the point of the story.

In the long run, Sasuke was able to spend more time with Naruto because Gaara was sent back to Suna for 'scholastic purposes'. Gaara promised Naruto he'd be there for him whenever he would need him, and they never broke that promise, especially when Sasuke disappeared. Gaara went into Konoha from time to time to support Naruto in every way he could, and his crush for him turned into a devoted friendship.

Nothing more and most definitely, nothing less.

Of course, unknown to Naruto and Gaara, Sasuke was actually in Suna when he disappeared at age twelve and a half, he was just in extensive schooling, making sure he'd graduate early. How wrong Kabuto and Orochimaru were, because Sasuke became an emancipated minor and he was able to move out.

When Gaara found out that Sasuke was there all along, he was furious because he could have helped him out, even though his father was a crummy bastard, he'd stop at nothing to make himself look good, and Gaara had said freeing Sasuke would make him look like a hero. Of course, Gaara had no idea what Sasuke was going through at the time.

Key words: **at the time.**

When he found out, he was pissed off beyond anything he'd ever experienced. Gaara blamed Orochimaru and nobody else for what Sasuke had suffered. How'd Gaara find out? Simple. He had Baki tell him on 'his fathers orders', after all, Baki was UIO: Under the Influence of Orochimaru. So why was Orochimaru allowed to roam free after what happened? Evidence was destroyed. The story can't get any blunter than that.

When Gaara was thirteen, his father was killed and Gaara started to frequently visit Konoha just for Naruto, but he never told Naruto about Sasuke. It would break Naruto's heart, and that was one thing Gaara didn't plan on seeing. So Naruto continued to hold himself together by a thread, and made new friends, but never had he forgotten Sasuke.

Ever.

"Guys, stop glaring! You know each other, I get it, but don't hate."

Sasuke glared at Gaara and walked off to look at the chains and studded belts which he had taken a liking to after the bowling trip.

Naruto laughed and asked Gaara if he'd seen anybody else.

"Sai is looking for you. He wants to molest you. He said you wouldn't mind," Gaara smirked and greeted a new customer who walked in.

"Yeah, Gaara, Sai does molest me all the time. Though, I can't say that it isn't enjoyable!"

Of course, Sasuke chose that moment to walk next to Naruto and he looked at the floor, "Umm… Naruto…," before he could finish, his phone rang, "I'll be right back…"

Sasuke left the store, leaving Gaara and Naruto to talk some more, "So, Gaara… we haven't talked in a while."

"Naruto, it has only been two da– Welcome to Hot Topic, can I help you find anything?" Naruto laughed as Gaara went off to help the 'emo' kid who walked in with a confused look on his face.

Naruto began to look at all the band t-shirts before daydreaming and thinking.

_I really need to check my e-mail. Maybe my pen pal has messaged me. I think I should go now…I'll take the back roads…._

Which is what Naruto did; he left.

---

Shit, the Evil One is calling me. I really, _really_ don't want to answer, but I know I have to.

"Hello?"

"Don't you 'hello' me! It's 'Yes Master!'"

"Well, I'm at the mall right now, I can't say that!"

"Do you want me to ground you the next time I see you?!"

"…"

"Well?!"

"No Master, sorry Master." I wanted to add, 'I'm an emancipated minor', but I thought not too.

"That's better."

"I'm allowed one phone call being in rehab, and it's to you. Kabuto will be _taking care_ of you. If you get my drift…"

Yeah, I understand…, "Yes Master."

I knew that my two days of happiness were _way_ too great to be true.

The Evil One continued, "So, tonight, at…say, ten o'clock, Kabuto wishes to see you."

Ten? What about Naruto? I have to drive…oh…

I look over behind me and see Naruto coming out of Hot Topic; he looks totally absorbed in thought.

"Yes, Master. In fact, that sounds wonderful…," I say monotonously.

"Great! So you and Kabuto playing Monopoly sounds very wonderful to you? That's great. It's five o' three. LAT. I love you, son."

There was a soft click, and I was left with a dial tone. So… the lines were tapped? Great that explains why he was being a lot nicer on the phone, calling me son and all. Ha!

Well, I better get off to go get ready for tonight…

As I walk towards the door somebody grabs my arm.

"Gaara?" I ask, I can see concern everywhere in his eyes. He really does care for me, but it's a_ really_ weird relationship. Explaining it would take forever.

"Yeah, shift ends at five."

Great, so he heard everything…

"Well… what is it, _Gaara_?" I spit, hoping I sound tougher than I feel.

"Sasuke, Naruto cares about you and I… have concerns…. for you…. If you need any help, I've got a gun and I can use it."

Oh, wow, he's coming to my defence, then again, he did that one time when I was about to have my virginity stolen in an alley because some thugs of the Evil One thought I was pretty.

"Well… I think I can handle it… but, if I need it -–Which I won't--I'll call you," I really wanted to say thanks, but my Uchiha pride doesn't allow that.

I left the mall and Gaara was following me… oh yeah, his shift ended. As I walk towards my car that I drove here with Naruto I see Gaara light up.  
Silly little insomniac and his stress relievers.

Crap… I drove Naruto here… so….

That idiot!

----

_Walking down a road…lalalala, nobody here, lalalalala…..getting kinda creepy….lalalala….._

_**You could let me walk…**_

_No…._

_Lalalala, very creped out…._

Crap this idea was stupid. Walking to Sasuke's house to get my shit and leave. Not only that, but my stuff is inside his out, and I don't have a key to it.

_**Break in…**_

Nah, I can't do that, besides, Sasuke is my best friend… well was, now he's like, a long lost brother.

_**I'll do it….**_

Nah, I'll just wait for him to get home, he won't mind.

As I walk down the road, I hear a voice yelling, "Naruto!"

I look behind me, nothing but a creepy back road and a worried looking Sasuke.

He slows down next to me and I smile at him, "Hey Sasuke, how was that phone call?"

I wait to see his reaction, of course, it's not a good one, but he just looks away and says 'It could have been worse.'

I want to know more, but _he_ tells me not to.  
So I don't ask.

"Get in." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. A command which made Naruto look at his shoes and slowly get in the car, "Hey, loser?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave again. Seriously, you scared me. Anyway, I knew you'd take this road."

The two rode in silence towards Sasuke's house, and Naruto was being lulled to sleep during the drive through the 'shortcut' which was actually longer, but safer. As a result of having taken the long 'shortcut', it was around five forty-five and Sasuke was dreading ten o'clock.

After pulling into Sasuke's driveway and exiting the car, Naruto followed Sasuke into his house.

"Well, go get your things ready to leave."

"Yea-ah!" Naruto stifled a yawn and went to gather his stuff.

Once packed and whatnot, Naruto left, leaving Sasuke to be alone.

Sasuke set his phone alarm to nine thirty and threw his body onto the couch, drifting off to dream land.

-----

Naruto actually drove home like a sane person and didn't crash into anything. Instead, he put his phone on speaker and talked to Shikamaru about nothing in particular.

"So, Shika… I'm almost home, but are you and Ino _finally_ together?!"

"Yeah… She wouldn't stop bugging me so I said yeah. You should have heard her ramble about how Sakura is happy because she was sick of hearing how Ino bitched about wanting to date me."

"Tha-," Naruto yawned again, "That's good. Anyway, I'm kinda tired, so I'm going to go to bed when I get home, so…,"

"Good, you sound tired. I'm just glad you and Sasuke made up. You two were best friends once."

_Yeah… we were… _

"However, Naruto, do you still have a crush on him? Haha, I know you did at one point!"

"Shikamaru! You stupid idiot! What's wrong with you tonight?"

"I drank a Monster to finish some work."

"Oh… okay then, anyway, I'm home, I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Oh, okay. Bye."

Naruto pulled into his driveway and flew up to his computer- paid for by Jiraiya- and logged into his screen name.  
Kyuubi90.  
He only put the 90 on there because that's his year.

Kaleidoscope666 is away. Naruto checks his message:

_Obviously I'm not here. If you're smart you'll know what to do._

Naruto laughed, "I wonder who he is…"

He types back:

_It's me! I've gotta tell you about my weekend! It was really… well weird, but awesome never the less! Until then, take care :)_

Naruto went to his bed, tired from all the random activities he had done with Sasuke, and closed his eyes.

He never was able to talk to his internet pen pal that night.

------

Shit.

Fuck.

_Fuck…._

_Shit!!!_

_**Fucking shit!**_

I'm late, fuck… this is going to be torture…

By the time I arrive into his driveway, it's 10:15.

Fuck…

As I walk towards Kabuto's door, it opens, a smirking silver-haired devil looking at me. His hair is mocking me…

_Stop it…_

"You're late, Sasuke. Please, _come _in."

Come.

He means cum. Sick bastard.

I step inside, not even bothering to say "sorry for intruding" or whatever, and I take off my shoes.

I look around at his house. The walls are painted black, he has white carpet, black furniture, but every single decoration is red.

_Red… __the colour of blood…_

Nothing has changed since the last time I had been in here. It was only a month ago, but still, I hate him.

"Sasuke, my room second door to the left."

I nod absentmindedly and make my way towards his room. I know not to disobey Kabuto because he likes to break bones, bruise spots, and pull out hair. He has a degree in medicine and he knows the body and all the effects that actions have on it. This means he can punch me in a spot that the bruise will be light, and pull out hair that will grow back easily. I hate him with all my strength.

"Sasuke, lay down on my bed, will you?"

His bed.  
It is a dark cherry four poster bed with drapes that one can close, candles are littered everywhere: they're all red. His curtains are red, his bed sheets are black, and his bed is a California King, meaning threesomes were highly easy.

I climb into his bed and lie down. I can't feel anything right now… my soul feels dead…

_Because it is…._

The drapes are closed, so Kabuto can make a grand entrance through them: he does.

His body crawls over mine and hovers above me.

"Hey there… I really am in the mood for you. My cute little Sasuke… see, the 'magnificent Orochimaru', he thinks you're still a virgin, but we know the truth. You're mine… Orochimaru won't find out about our secret, will he?"

"No, Kabuto."

He slaps me. _Hard._

"Tonight, I'm laying on my back and you're going to ride me, and ride me _**hard**_."

I nod, knowing tonight will be filled with disgustingly amazing waves of pleasure.

Slowly we get off our clothes, and Kabuto kisses me whenever he can, moaning, biting, sucking, biting, moaning, licking, cussing, and fucking...

Right now… I don't know what's happening... I know that he enters me, but I'm on top.

"Ah-h! Sasuke! Fuck!!! You…" His panting is arousing, as sick as it sounds, "You're so fuc….fuck…ye_ah! You're so fucking ugly…_ you beautiful ugly sinner…," If he doesn't pant it out, he says it fast, _very fast._

He says I'm the best he gets. I don't care. I'm to dead to care…

My screams fill the air, they're of pleasure, and I rock my hips back and forth, all around. My cracking screams, I feel like a pre-teen once more, the way my voice cracks when I cry out.

Kabuto emits noisy moans as well, but mine are louder.

After we both climax, I'm forced to lick his up, which I do, but it's done so sexually, it's sad. He sucks me off as I lick his stomach. Yeah, I hate life. Tonight, I'm cutting my upper arm like no other. A scalding hot shower will work to.

---------

I fell asleep in his bed, I didn't mean to, but I did anyway. Now I'm driving home, I want to die.

_**Do it, I dare you…**_

His voice is back… fucking memories…. I won't do it, because...because Naruto wouldn't do that.

When I'm in the shower, burning hot I might add, I slit my upper arm and watch blood spill everywhere. It's not a vein, but it's enough blood for me to feel satisfied.

Then, I go to bed, my arm in pain, but it doesn't compare to my mental pain.

I am an ugly, broken toy.

* * *

So what'd you think?? I'm proud-ish of it. Anyway, hope this made up for it, some 3000+ words, which is pretty cool! Anyway, I figured out how to buy songs on iTunes _finally. lol _Also, time for more excuses, School ends in 9 days, so i've been studing for finals and AP tests, which SUCK! The spanish one was torture, it was so badly planned XD it's ajoke, but anyway, As torturous as it was, it was fairly easy, the writing SOOOOOOOO EASY! lol, anyway, So I hope this makes up for the crappiness of the last ones. My little sister and mother are into BL too v.v What's the world coming too?! My sister is only ten! She wants to read my fanfiction, Ha-ha NO! Anyway, I'm rambling. I'll leave you alone, I'm probably annoying you. lol (could babble for HOURS to an unbiased party) Take care :) 


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its charaters. Kishimoto Masashi owns them. **v.v Such a shame.

At the end of the story I've got another **TRUE** story about what happened recently, so if you wanna just go "omfg" then you should read it! Anyway, hope this chapter makes you smile and leave a review! -actually, if it makes you smile, you're funny because this is DRAMATIC! AHH!-

* * *

**U **g l y  
**C** h a p t e r **VI**

* * *

'Mr. Kabuto' was nowhere in sight, instead a purple haired woman called Anko was seated at Orochimaru's desk reading through his files on the computer. 

She had made quite an impression on the kids when she entered the room. She had said who she was and what she was doing, which was watching the class, but directly quoted "you brats", before she said do whatever.

So now, Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto sat a lab table 'working' and playing a game. It was a fun and complicated game, to say the least, it challenged the brain. Say somebody puts up 3 fingers. They have to say a number not the same as what they had with their fingers, say 8, and the next person must say the number of fingers the previous person held up, and couldn't say put down three fingers, something different, and couldn't put down eight or he was out. It was complicated, but fun. Shino had shown them the game: it was Korean, he had said.

"Six!"

"Two!"

"Nine! No! Wait!"

"You're out, Naruto," said Shino

Naruto gave him a look that said 'duh' and sarcastically thanked their captain obvious.

"I give up! Gah! This is so confusing!" Ino huffed, defeated by her boyfriend.

"That's because you're Ino," Shikamaru replied back to her smirking slightly.

"You know what Shika, you're an asshole!"

"But I'm your asshole."

Naruto laughed and Ino huffed, making everybody crack a smile.

Sasuke, being preoccupied with his own thoughts, looked at the new teacher who was glaring at their chemistry teachers' computer.

'_I wonder what she's doing… she looks pissed off… Maybe she's here to take down the computer system… perhaps a spy. It would be cool if she wanted revenge on the Evil One. Yeah, that'd be pretty sweet. Her hair is purple. It's weird. Then again, Sakura's hair is pink... Wait… what was I originally thinking about?'_

"Soo… Sasuke? You going to answer?"

Sasuke looked over to Ino who was raising an eyebrow –Huh?-, and Naruto was laughing, "See, I told you, he's not even on planet Earth."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, defeating her eyebrow, "What was the question?"

Shino spoke up, "How are you and Naruto doing? Kiba was pestering me and wants to know if you're ready to shoot yourself from him."

'_Right… I'm living because of him…'_

Sasuke sighed, "If Kiba wants to know so bad, tell him to do some research on the past. 'K, thanks."

"Wow… a full sentence from the ice prince. Not only that, but he used sarcasm," Said Shikamaru with some surprise in his voice.

Naruto laughed, "Well Shikamaru, I can't believe you raised the tone of your voice. Usually it stays on bored and lazy."

Ino cracked up before Anko let out a loud "Yes! Fuhhh I mean, Heck yes!!"

Everybody in the class looked at her with eyebrows raised, "You okay there Mrs. Mitarashi?" a boy piped up.

Anko looked up with a confused face before answering, "Wha-? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, _'Something about this woman… I can tell…. She's not here to teach….'_

Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face, everybody watching Sasuke intently because he was showing high interest in the purple haired sub.

"Yo! Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asked again, "You in there?" No answer.

Naruto started to snigger, "Guys, I know why Sasuke's in la-la-land."

Ino smirked, "Really Naruto? What would that be?"

"Sasuke, you have a crush on her_, don't you_?" Naruto held in a laugh as Sasuke's ears perked up and his head turned around fast enough to give anybody watching whiplash, (it didn't) and his face with a red tint.

"You asshole, I wasn't thinking that!"

"Sure, Sasuke…," Shikamaru stated, a smirk on his face as well. Shino remained stoic.

Naruto saw this and asked, "Shino, do you take ADD medication?"

"No," was the abrupt response, "Unlike all of you, I have self control."

And that was what made everybody lose it; even Sasuke laughed.

------------

_The floor is always the same when I enter the counselling room of Iruka. It's brown, neatly vacuumed, and it looks like nobody had ever set foot in the room._

Iruka came into the room and smiled at Naruto, "Hey there, what's up?"

"Iruka! I must tell you about my _amazing_ weekend!"

Iruka laughed, "I'm glad you had an _amazing_ weekend. So tell me, what happened?"

"Well!..."

Naruto told Iruka about his weekend, "…. But the most awkward part was… wait…," Naruto though, _'He never kissed me…Must have been the sleep getting to my brain…Then why did I think that? Oh no! It can't be that-'_

"Yes?"

"Umm… I just realized that something I thought happened never happened at all. It was just my tired brain screwing with me."

Iruka laughed, "Well, I'm glad you and Sasuke caught up with life."

Naruto nodded and looked at the time.

Four fifty-seven.

"But today…," Naruto began, "We had a sub named Anko. She was really weird because she was going through Lor-Orochimaru's computer."

Iruka nodded, "Well, that's weird…"

Naruto nodded, trying to make Iruka miss the 'Lor' part in Orochimaru's name.

"Well, I'm sure she wasn't doing anything illegal."

Naruto stood up, "I'm leaving. I need to go home… or something…"

Naruto left quickly, leaving a confused Iruka alone to ponder.

---

So… Everybody realized Anko was up to something… great…

I'm just hoping she can find some evidence to pin against Orochimaru. After all, she and Ibiki are a team.

Naruto…. If only you could realize that you have Kyuubi.  
One day, we can save you, Sasuke, you need to get over your self hate…

Naruto doesn't remember Anko because he was unconscious at the time, but she vowed to 'get the fucker' who did this to Naruto.

Anko was Ibiki's apprentice at age 12. Ibiki was 18, working in the ANBU, a specialized crime force in Konoha which worked undercover to crack down on the best and worst criminals out there. Orochimaru was number one.

Now, one might think it would be Uchiha Itachi, but he hasn't done anything as bad as Orochimaru has done.

"Iruka."

"Ah!" Oh my god…. I almost jumped out of my skin! I look into the silver haired man's eyes.

'I must keep up my image' is what they tell me, but I'm not in front of anybody right now, so I don't have to.

"Kakashi, what do you want?"

I can't glare to save my life, but this man… he is…

"Kakashi…," I grit my teeth.

"Yes, _dear, _is there something you want?"

"What do you want? You're in _my _office, so tell me."

"I'm just here to tell you that Naruto will be getting a new classmate."

Oh no… "Who?"

"His name is Kyuubi."

What?

"What the **fuck?!"** Now normally I don't cuss, but to do that?! I sigh, "When and why?"

Kakashi chuckles, "Friday the thirteenth in order to bring out the real Kyuubi. We must talk to him."

"Why go to such lengths? This might destroy him…"

Why…?

"This will save everybody. We cannot simply bring him out at random; he'll be brought out by 'Kyuubi'."

"Well… what's his real name?"

"Sai. He is Anko's apprentice."

I nod, I understand.

Arashi... what were you hiding?

"Now, Iruka-_dear,_ I must go talk to Sasuke."

Asshole... thinking he's so freaking special… one day, Kakashi…

One day…

----------

_Nothing is on the television. No matter how many channels I flip through…_

"Ahh! Nothing is on!"

-ding—dong-

_Well…. Saved by the doorbell I guess…_

The raven walked towards it, expecting a package or something, because he is usually warned when somebody is coming to his house.

He opened the door and smirked.

"Hello there, Kakashi."

The silver haired man stepped in, making Sasuke move towards his couch and sit down, Kakashi joining him.

"So, Sasuke, how have you been?"

"Oh, me, I've been good." _Yeah right…_

The silver haired male stares blankly at Sasuke, not buying a word before cracking a smile and excitedly saying, "That's great to hear!"

Sasuke blushes, "Well… I went out with Naruto…"

Kakashi perked up, "Really?! So he is gay?!"

Sasuke pathetically, playfully, slapped Kakashi on the arm before continuing, "No you retard. It was an interesting week…"

And so, Sasuke and Kakashi caught up what happened, Sasuke oh-so-conveniently left out Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"So, Kakashi, how are you and Iruka?"

_They have my vote of most open and honest relationship ever._

"My dolphin is so adorable! We snuggled today after school! And you don't even want to know where that went… Well! I'll tell you, right when I had my shirt…"

"Lalala, I'm not listening!" Sasuke said plugging his ears with his fingers.

"Well then, Sasuke, I guess I should tell you something else…"

Sasuke looked up at his former 'dad' who continued speaking, "Do not be afraid to tell anybody about your troubles. You'll find that they will listen, and help you. Even if you think they will be harmed, they will not. M'kay?" Kakashi smiled underneath his tight turtleneck, which ate most of his face, and his 'emo-styled' bangs which covered his left eye.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah… whatever, Dad."

Kakashi smiled, proud to be considered a good father, even if it was neither by legal standards nor blood ties. However, Kakashi felt bad for what he would have to do.

-----

I hate homework… I really loathe everything about it. This is why I finished it and yelled at it! It can't stop my goofing off!

So now, I'm talking to my e-mail friend.

**Kaleidoscope666: **So, how have you been?  
**Kyuubi90:** Pretty freaking amazing, I mean, I had an awesome weekend!  
**Kaleidoscope666: **What was so awesome?  
**Kyuubi90:** I hung out with my former best friend, and we caught up on times, and man it was great!  
**Kaleidoscope666: **That's good. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself.  
**Kyuubi90:** Yeah, it's grand.  
**Kaleidoscope666: **So tell me, Kyuubi, who is your best friend?  
**Kyuubi90:** Sasuke! You know, the one who's older brother is the alleged killer?  
**Kaleidoscope666: **Oh yeah, I know who you mean. Poor little boy… he must be filled with hate…  
**Kyuubi90:** Actually, I haven't seen him mention revenge… ever. Then again, I haven't really talked to him for more than 5 days, so yeah…  
**Kaleidoscope666: **Oh, I see, well. Tell me, what would you do…

Naruto stared at the screen for about three minutes before typing:

**Kyuubi90:** Do what?  
**Kaleidoscope666: **Right. What would you do, if he were to be murdered?

Naruto read the line, re-read it, and then re-re-read it, making sure he had read it right.

**Kyuubi90:** Well… I would get revenge…  
**Kaleidoscope666: **Why?  
**Kyuubi90:** Heh, I would go for revenge and I would get it. After all… I am Kyuubi.

"Yeah… _I am Kyuubi…"  
-_

Naruto awoke with a start and looked at his computer, a blank screen and no mosquito noise: off.

_Crap… I fell asleep… I wonder why…_

So, Naruto decided to go to bed, considering the time was eleven thirty.

----

"It is confirmed, Leader."

A long pause followed, "Yes. I understand. The Kyuubi boy shows himself quite often…"

Another long pause, then, "Yes. Then you know what to do? Good. I'm already doing my job."

There was a click before a raven exited the alley, his dark eyes piercing anything which dared to challenge him.

_Naruto… Kyuubi… we will meet soon._

* * *

I hope this one was awesome. It was fun to write because it advances the plot and, I know that drama is so unrealistic and stuff, but holy crap. I've got a story for you! 

So day after school gets out (May 25th) my parents sit me and my sister down at the table (my uncle was there too) and my dad says: "In January, a young lady confronted my father claiming I was her father. I went to to get a DNA test: I am, in fact, her father. She has two kids and she's 22. Her name is . Which is weird because that is what we were going to name you, Aries. You're no longer the oldest. You have an older half-sister, and you're an aunt. And so are you, Aries sister (who's 10!)"

I was like 0 and then my mom says, "I also have something to say…. When I was 16 I gave a baby up for adoption, and I have no idea what has become of her, so Aries, you're not even the 2nd oldest."

Wow! What an interesting weekend. So I've been in shock, and I still am. But man, anyway, thanks for reading! **SO ANYWAY! **My story is FILLED with twists and crap. The next one is going to BE FUN to write, because STUFF HAPPENS! Hahahaha!!! If there were mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them! San Kyu!

Itachi: Excuse Aries, she is insane, especially after what has happened on Friday.

So anyway people! Take care :)


	7. Chapter VII

Yeah... So, I wish I had an excuse for two years of delay, but... I don't, other than school and work and boyfriends and 4chan... and downloading manga/anime. Actually, I totally had this created two years ago, but due to some stupid computer shit I lost files, and now they are found. YAY SUCKAGE! But, here's another chapter! . Yeah... . Sorry 'bout that. LOLLLL

Tuesday, 2006, October 3.

There are 7 days left 'till my birthday. I'll be the same age as Sasuke… It's weird to think about, me being the same age as he. There's that one time, between October 10 and July 23 that we're the same. We're on equal grounds.

We'll both suffer together; we'll be by each others side, just like we were once when we were little…

We'll be on equal grounds.

-------

It was a crisp autumn day; the leaves were descending towards the ground, children rode their bikes to school in their windbreakers, new moms were jogging while pushing their baby strollers with their dog alongside them in hopes to get rid of baby weight, and Uchiha Sasuke was dying inside.

Yes, autumn had officially arrived in Konoha and Uchiha Sasuke growled at it. Autumn meant Spanish Club was starting up again. However, Sasuke inwardly smiled because he knew Naruto would be there, smiling at him.

Uchiha Sasuke was not the president of the club as one would think, but it was Hyuuga Hinata, the dog-lovers girlfriend. She deserved it too, in Sasuke's opinion because (from what he had heard from one of the many conversations he had with Naruto) she worked hard to one up her cousin, Neji. Sasuke knew that Hinata was shy and becoming the president required a great amount of skill, so he felt happy for her.

Sasuke continued walking to school, his car forgotten due to his uncanny infatuation with autumn weather. He listened to the trees rustle in the wind, squinting his eerie dark eyes when leaves and dirt were swished around in the air trying to make it into his eyes.

When Sasuke had finally reached the school, he had about 10 minutes before classes started. Despite the wind and dust outside, his uniform remained miraculously immaculate.

As Sasuke walked into school, he heard giggles and could practically feel the death glares from jealous men, why they were jealous, was beyond Sasuke. It wasn't like they would want his life if they knew about the horrible man. The warning bell rang: It was off to first hour!

Sasuke walked in the classroom and saw Kiba, once again, hanging around Naruto, only Kiba had Hinata by his side and Naruto seemed out of it. As Sasuke began to write his 'daily entry', Naruto perked up and ran over to his desk and blew a raspberry.

"Sometimes, you remind me of a girl."

Naruto glared, "Yeah, well, I'm not. I have a penis, would you like to see it?"

Sasuke choked on air and began blushing, "Wh-what?!"

"I'm joking, you idiot."

Sasuke noticed that Hinata was blushing and Kiba was looking at anything but Naruto. Just then, all the horrors in the world came into the room. All the children shivered and remembered when they had gym.

"Gai-sensei at your service!" said the Green Beast of Konoha who struck the 'nice guy' pose.

The class groaned. There was a strict rule of dress code in school, but the gym teacher was able to make his own outfits due to his devotion for 'maintaining youth', but everybody knew it was because Gai wouldn't stop going on about how green was 'the colour of nature and relaxation'. Make them he did, all different colours of green. Green and light green. Green and forest green. Green and dark green. It was disgusting by everybody's standards… everybody but Rock Lee, who viewed Gai-sensei as the best thing since being youthful and healthy.

"Coach Gai, where's Kurenai?" asked a kid. Gai responded back, "Kurenai is feeling under the weather today, so I'm filling in for her since I don't do gym first hour." Gai began making motions around his stomach, making expanding circles towards the class, but only those sharper tools in the shed understood.

The 2 minute warning bell rang, Kiba and Hinata left, and the class got underway with the schools code of honesty, something only Gai did.

---

Second period came quickly, especially for Naruto, and so did his math work. On Monday, he had taken a quiz which he studied for when he wasn't with Sasuke or talking to him, but he didn't feel so great about it any more.

Kiba was in Naruto's math class, it was for those who couldn't do math as well, or for "Those Who Lack Critical Thinking", as the district put it.

It was a bore and Naruto didn't really understand the lesson, so he spent most of the time figuring out how to work problems one and two.

Third class, Spanish, began which was something that Naruto was good at, he had figured that out. His teacher, Kakashi-sensei, had told Naruto that he should stay in Spanish and not drop. The test he made-up was because he had to have a tutor help him in math the week of the test and Kakashi-sensei had told him to hold off a week.

Currently, Naruto sat in Spanish III while his teacher was sitting behind his desk looking highly frustrated. Tenten, who also was in his class, noticed this as well.

Deciding to speak her mind, she raised her hand, "Kaka-sensei?" If a person were to walk in and meet Kakashi for the first time at that moment, they would think his hair was grey from the amount of stress he was under, especially from Tenten's ridiculous questions. Nonetheless, Kakashi answered with a 'What?' making Tenten ask her question, "Are you mad at something? I mean, you're just radiating waves of anger and death. I mean, if you had a knife with you, I'm pretty sure everything in your path would be cut up. I mean, if you had a gun, I'm pretty sure that everything would be shot three hundred times until--"

Kakashi cleared his throat, cutting off Tenten, "Tenten; thank you. Please don't let your weapon obsession interfere with your thinking at school." Kakashi sighed and looked up from his desk, "Do you really want to know something about your mysterious sensei?" The entire class nodded, of course, Naruto nodded twice as hard. "Okay, I'll tell you what's bothering me. See, somebody told me something, but he got it wrong, so now I've got to go admit my mistake to somebody else. This is crucial to many lives, so unless you have an idea of how to tell somebody you messed up and you have to go fire somebody, keep your mouth shut."

The entire class was in half awe, half 'wtf?'.

So, the rest of class was spent wondering what Kakashi meant while their brilliant teacher left the class, no surprise there, to go blow off his steam.

---

It was almost the end of Spanish for Naruto, Iruka knew, but he was puzzled why 'his beloved' was in his counselling room. Kakashi sat in on of the chairs, an irritated and bored expression plastered on his face.

Iruka sighed before bitterly asking, "What the hell his wrong with you?" It took a moment for Kakashi to respond, "I was wrongly informed." Iruka walked over to where the silver haired man sat and pointed a finger at him, "If you think that this is important the-"  
"It is important. It's very important that all the information I receive is correct. See, remember what I told you about the 'Kyuubi' and the 'Sai' person?"

Iruka huffed and walked towards his desk and sat down, folding his arms, "Yeah, so what of it?" There was a pause before Kakashi spoke, and then an extension of his pause because the bell rang, "Well," he began, "I've demoted Aoba Yamashiro. He told me Sai would be in his class, but he was wrong. See, he's going to be an internet buddy."

Iruka huffed, "Is that the reason you left your class? Is that the reason that you glaring at the carpet? Is that _all _you had to say to me?" Kakashi nodded but changed it to shaking it back and forth, "Well, the carpet was glaring at me, so I thought I'd show it who's boss. As for the other things: yes. Why?" Iruka stood up and covered his mouth. Kakashi wondered what he was doing until he heard snickers, then, the snickers turned into giant laughs.

Slowly, Iruka made his way to Kakashi and put a hand on his shoulder, "Wow, you amaze me. Your stupid jerk-off attitude amazes me." Kakashi cocked an eyebrow while Iruka continued, "I guess I can forgive you for that." Then his face turned to stone, "However, if you hurt Naruto in any way at all, I'll fucking kill you."

And that's why Kakashi left Iruka's quarters.

---

Naruto knew better than to trust Tenten when she said, 'Let's go to Hot Topic' because for one, Sai would be hanging out with Gaara; Sai equals molestation and teasing. And two, Tenten is only there for chains and body piercings and would most likely forget she brought a friend and, in the end, venture to the weapons shop anyway.

Currently, Sai was trying to get Naruto to wear gothic clothes because he claimed that they would turn everybody on. Of course, Sai knew Naruto would decline because Naruto was a bright person in every way.

"Please, Naruto-kun. I know that you know that everybody would totally want you," Sai pointed with one hand at a pair of black pants, with too many pockets for Naruto, and a neon orange hem while the other hand was draped over Naruto's shoulder, twirling blond hair between his fingers. Naruto sighed, "No. No means no. I mean...," Naruto threw his hands in the air, detaching himself from Sai, "Why don't you wear that stuff?" Naruto mentally cursed himself as he took notice of Sai's all black attire.

Sai laughed, "That's why I love you, Naruto-kun," Sai noogied Naruto's head and stopped, asking where Sasuke was.

"He said he had to go home to do something," Naruto responded with a pout, "However... he seemed tired, so maybe he's just at home sleeping."

Sai smirked, "Let's go get some ice cream!" Sai called out in a very childlike manner, "Gaara! Naru and I are going out for ice cream!" Said employee ignored him as he tried to explain to somebody the difference between gothic clothing and just plain black attire.

Sai dragged Naruto out of the store and down towards Cold Stone and ordered cheesecake ice cream, all the while explaining his elite hacking skills. Naruto listened in fascination because all he could do was simple HTML. Sai told him off, calling HTML 'baby stuff'.

The two sat down facing each other in the middle of the food court, where the random bird always sat perched on the ceiling because it could do such a thing.

"Naruto..." Sai caught the blond's attention as he licked his ice cream suggestively, "I want to eat you, just how I eat this..." He made small moans, causing Naruto to sputter incoherent words and blush immensely.

Looking around frantically to see if anybody was flashing them odd looks, Naruto lightly kicked Sai in the shin, not hard, but enough to get him to stop the embarrassment.

"Sai! Stop that!" Naruto threw the dark haired boy a glare as a cover up for his blush, "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sai cleared his throat, "Nothing much."

Naruto sighed, "You just wanted to hit on me?"

Sai rolled his eyes, "Well... duh. You're Uzumaki Naruto, amazingly hot and irresistible. Unlike Ino, who is fat."

"Hey!" Naruto pouted, "That's horrible!"

The two fell into a comfortable silence. The mall atmosphere was filled with chatter and every stereotype under the sun, all broadcasting where they bought their choice clothing by some sort of symbol.

Naruto thought about Sasuke and how he had been acting strange ever since he'd returned to Konoha. Of course, Naruto and Sasuke had distanced themselves from each other since all the horrible events occurred, and it hurt Naruto to know that Sasuke was keeping secrets from him.

Naruto and Sai left the mall around nine that night, and Sai drove Naruto home, seeing as how Gaara had left at six and Tenten had driven Naruto to the mall and disappeared.

Sai drove along watching Naruto look out the window. Sai felt Naruto was his only good friend, perhaps what people call a best friend, and didn't want to lose him after what would happen in the future. Naruto, in Sai's opinion, was one fine piece of ass, and that he'd kill anybody who hurt him. More importantly, he was a completely innocent, bright ray of sunshine which deserved the best.

With that settled, Sai broke the silence, "Naruto, if you're ever hurt, I'll make sure the person who hurt you never breaths again."

Naruto's elbow which supported his chin slipped off the part where the window went into the car and gave Sai a look, "What? I'm sorry, where did that come from?"

Sai smiled as he kept his eyes on the road, "Naruto, you are my best friend. It is my duty to protect you. I want you to know that anything that I ever do for you is to protect you." Naruto half nodded, half shook his head as Sai went on, "So just know that I'd even die for you. I only want you to be happy."

Naruto asked, his voice cracking in the process, "What are you going on about? Is there something that I don't know? Is somebody after me? Or...," Naruto grinned, "Is this a love confession?"

Sai laughed, "It is nothing more than two friends looking out for each other."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Sai, I appreciate it, and just know that I always have your back as well."

Both laughed, however Sai hoped he would never have to take the latter path in the future.

---

Sasuke lied in his bed, dead inside. Kabuto sedated him, just for a while, and had his friend, Zaku, violate Sasuke for about two hours. There were pictures and videos of the horrible acts that took place, and Sasuke wanted nothing more than to just really die.

It was two in the morning and he had yet to get to sleep. His mattress was stained with blood and the bandages around his upper arm were more than enough hints that he cut himself. However, it was horrible this time; he cut his inner thighs, his upper arms, and his stomach. He was sure he lost at least a pint of blood, but he didn't keep count, and his thinking was skewered so he wouldn't have known even if he had wanted.

Sasuke was positive somebody was watching him as he lie there, but he couldn't have cared less who it was. It could have been Jesus himself and he still wouldn't have cared. Nothing mattered except that the torture was over for the day.

What Sasuke failed to notice was the shadow of a cloaked man outside his window.

---

**Kyuubi90: **Hey, what's up?

**Kaleidoscope666:** Nothing much, how about you?

**Kyuubi90: **I am fine... my friend molested me today, but that's nothing unusual. I just wish I knew what was up with my former best friend... I suppose he's still my best friend, but, oh well....

**Kaleidoscope666: **Uchiha Sasuke, am I correct?

**Kyuubi90: **Yes.

**Kaleidoscope666: **How is he behaving?

**Kyuubi90: **It is odd... He always has that stupid lame cut on his wrist. Fucking retard... but I think he's realized that cutting won't solve his depression, because it's disappearing.

**Kaleidoscope666: **Well, that's good.

**Kyuubi90: **Yeah... but... I'm positive something is still wrong with him, because he's always making up _LAME _excuses.

**Kaleidoscope666: **Hmmm... Hey Kyuubi? I have a question.

**Kyuubi90: **Shoot.

**Kaleidoscope666: **Is there a teacher there called Orochimaru?

**Kyuubi90: ***laugh* You mean Orochimolestyou/Orohemolestsyou/Orowillmolestyou? Yes, and he's SO FUCKING WEIRD. He's always making me call him Lord Oro, but I'm not sure why... Did you like the names for him? lol

**Kaleidoscope666: **Fantastic he pick on Sasuke?

**Kyuubi90: **Yes... all the time, actually. He thinks Sasuke is horrible at chemistry, so he always makes him stay during lunch to work on it. I'm actually getting concerned... Because, well, it's my gut feeling.

**Kaleidoscope666: **Trust it. Don't ever let go of your gut feeling. Trust it, Naruto..._Trust it….._

_Trust it...._

_Don't ever let go... _

_**Trust that gut feeling...**_

----

A brunet male was walking, almost home, after some "chores" he did for his favourite person, Kabuto. He was sure nothing could get him, because he was love, no, lust drunk. He listened to the crickets as they sang their song, rather loudly in his opinion, of love, or was it lust? It mattered not. Everybody was getting lucky apparently, and that was all that mattered.

He walked in the street because there were no cars that would drive down the lonely street, and there were cobwebs that littered the sidewalk, which was rather gross in his opinion. Of course, the streetlight was dimmed so it only light up a diameter of 3 feet around the pole, so it was only natural he didn't see the other male there.

The one with red hair and a smirk.

The smirking redhead wasn't sure why he was going to kill the boy called Zaku, but he didn't question his superiors, because it was only natural. And like all things natural, it was only natural when screams echoed through the vacant streets.

The sound of blood hitting pavement was drowned out by the rather loud crickets. They sang their song of a new beginning while the blood of a brunet was spilt everywhere. It was almost as if the crickets were mocking the boy, and in the redhead's opinion, that was just fine. The brunet's opinion didn't really matter anymore, and it never would.

So the redhead laughed, and sliced the other every way, and then, a gunshot rang out and the redhead was gone.

Thirty minutes passed, and the cops arrived. There wasn't any evidence of who killed the brunet called Zaku, only evidence that he had indeed been killed. His brains on the pavement were rather unpleasant, but that was the police's opinion. But it was only natural that the rats that scurried around when the cops arrived believed the brains to be delicious.

After the incident, it was only natural that the media showed up, making it only natural that the hot story to be talked about would be the horrible death of a student who went to Sound Public High.

It was only natural….


End file.
